


priorities | markhyuck

by softyong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, NCT Dream - Freeform, NCT U, Short One Shot, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, im so sad why cant mark stay i dream, nct - Freeform, nct 127, rip mark is graduating :(, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyong/pseuds/softyong
Summary: it was hard for mark to set his priorities, hyuck (his soft, needy boyfriend), or his job.





	priorities | markhyuck

mark was sitting on the floor, back to the sofa. he was working on nct 127's new album lyrics, peacefully, without distractions. mark was sucked into a bubble of thought and concentration. until, he heard a loud door slam, popping his 'concentration bubble'. he looked up, and saw none other than his boyfriend, lee donghyuck.

"hi!" hyuck exclaimed, making his way to mark.

"not now hyuck," mark rejected, "i'm really busy"

the younger pouted, but latter had set their priorities already, he would finish this album then give donghyuck the attention he deserves.

"seriously, when's the last time you've eaten?"

the older went silent because he, too, doesn't know.

"hey, seriously" donghyuck sighed, "you need to take care, i don't care if you're busy"

"hmph." mark also sighs, "fine"

"now can you _please_ take a break until the food arrives?"

"but, you see, the thing is, i have this song, okay? it's gonna take a while to compose, and it's really important and there's like, no way, i'm gonna let myself rest until i finish it because—"

mark has stopped rambling when he felt a soft pair of lips collide with his, giving it a small peck. the older's face immediately went red, even though it definitely wasn't the first time they kissed. it was too unexpected not to be flustered about.

"w-what was that for?" mark stuttered.

"to make you shut up, now, can you give me the cuddles and kisses i deserve?"

"fine" mark sighed, acting as if he doesn't want to.

"no refunds!!"

* * *

not even 10 seconds later, and the couple are laying down on the sofa. the older drapes his arms around the latter, giving him a small peck on his forehead.

"you've worked well today" donghyuck smiles at the latter, making him go a bright shade of red. one thing donghyuck loves about the holidays is mark's scent, which he changes in the holiday season. the younger hides his face in the latter's neck, inhaling his scent. he smells like cinnamon and cookies, and donghyuck adored it, he adored _him  
_he smiles into mark's neck, and plants tiny kisses.

"stop" mark giggles, "that tickles!"

but hyuck doesn't stop, he refuses and plants a trail of kisses down his neck. the older cups the latter's face, holding it up to look at him. he begins to admire the younger. from his soft, fluffy hair (that he loves to play with), to his chocolate brown eyes (that make his heart flutter), to his soft, pink lips (that he'd enjoy to give small little pecks to). he loves him so much, to the point he wasn't scared.

"i love you" mark says, giving a genuine smile, and as if on que, the food arrives.

**Author's Note:**

> hey ! this was my first ever post here, it was a one-shot and it's really rushed and shitty im sorry. please give me feedback, as it's what i appreciate the most uwu, give kudos? thank you!!
> 
> -angel ♡


End file.
